The Way We Were
by Spike868
Summary: Angel, Spike, Drusilla, Darla: The Fanged Four. A handful of drabbles dating back to Spike's siring, written by Shinodabear and myself. Spangel in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

1Dru was quiet. It was something for which Darla was rather grateful, and a happy Darla meant a happy Angelus. But there was something amiss, the elder vampire noticed. Dru was never _this_ quiet unless she was planning something. She paid no mind to the ruffled skirts that floated past her, or the handsome princes that intelligently stepped out of their path. Her eyes were focused straight ahead of them.

_Straight ahead of them. _

That's where he should've been looking, but his own eyes were focused on his oddly lucid childe. He saw her smile, and turned his head just a fraction too late. Someone slammed into his shoulder and yelled at him to watch where he was going. When the unmistakable ring of Dru's laughter reached his ears, he knew. That one would be coming home.

He scowled, not sure if he was comfortable with the abrupt change, and wrapped his coat around himself tighter. Sparing a glance at Darla, he confirmed his suspicion that she had also noticed the ignorant young man.

"Are you not going to do anything about that insolence?" She spoke without looking at him.

He glanced at Dru and she pouted. "No," he turn to watch where he was going, "I think Dru can take care o' him just as well."

He could have cringed at the indignant huff that fell from Darla's lips, but he did not wish for her to see any sort of weakness. "She's been askin' for a playmate, sire. Surely ye remember our discussions upon tha matter?"

"But that filthy rat?" Her eyebrow rose and shoulders bunched.

"He looked rather fine ta me."

She huffed again, raising her chin a little higher. "He would."

"And just wha' is that supposed ta mean?" He realized the harsh tone a bit too late.

"Don't you raise that tone with me, _childe_." she scolded, "No matter what you may think this _henhouse_, as you like to think of it, is run be _me_. I am the one that began this family, and you'd do best to not forget that. I allow you the power you exude, Angelus, and I can just as easily take that away. I _will not_ have just any common person come in off the street and into our home."

Losing an argument was never one of his favorite things. Yes, this was his sire he was arguing with, but he would not relinquish his position just yet. If Dru came up with something on her own (or with the help of the stars,) it generally boded well. This young boy would most likely be an asset to the family.

"But Dru, she sees things, _sire_," he bitterly emphasized the word, "I'm sure she dinna choose him wit'out first consulting her precious stars."

Her plump lips pursed and her jaw set. "We'll discuss it once we get home." Their discussion was over.

Angelus fell back a step, knowing that he couldn't keep near the feisty blonde. They had been discussing an addition to the family for months now, for the benefit of Drusilla, and for them. With the insane girl occupied with her treat, Darla and he would be left to their own devices. He couldn't understand why Darla was so set against it now. Was it because he had no manners? Even the youngest fledgling could've sensed the boy was distressed, tears lining his face. With the rate that child was running, he should be a ways behind them now.

Still, Angelus turned his head to look for any sign of him. That's when he noticed Dru was gone. He smiled, and continued on his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Drusilla followed him like a puppy. He was indeed a right catch, such a handsome young man. Mother would surely be proud. Funny, that's where they were headed. As a newly sired William took Dru's hand and led her to his house, he made sure to walk by her side and to keep her close. They'd been together for a few days, and they were yet to return to the two vampires Dru had spoken of once or twice. Angelus and Darla; two names she told him to fear.

"Luv, come on we better hurry before sun-up." He whispered to her as he sensed the night was nearly over. The sun was only just peering over the tops of the buildings.

"Oh, but I want to eat something." Drusilla moaned.

"After we've visited Mother."

"You want to visit your mother?" Drusilla asked, sounding a little surprised. She didn't know where they were headed. "There are many other people we can eat…"

"Dru, come on we're nearly there. I haven't seen her for days." She moaned and whined for a few more minutes until they reached young William's house, where Mother was inside and anxious to hear where he'd been.

When they entered the living room, Mother was not there. Drusilla took his hand and the two danced a slow dance on the burgundy Persian rug. She told him how much she loved his house, and he told her that they wouldn't be there for long.

"Shall we give it a proper goodbye then?" Drusilla suggested, growling seductively as she made herself comfortable on the couch. William sat down beside her and began kissing her gently before spontaneously flipping her over so she rested on his lap. He began kissing her again before drawing back.

"Let's lay waste to all of Europe. The three of us will teach those snobs and elitists with their falderal just what…"

"Three?" Drusilla expression changed suddenly. She was a little shocked at her childe's proposal, not even fully understanding what he meant, even at this stage.

"You, me and Mother." William explained. He continued on about bathing in the blood of their victims as they screamed out their names across all of Europe, until Drusilla interrupted him again.

"You… you want to bring your mum with us?"

"Well, yeah." William replied uneasily. "You'll like her." He quickly added. She smiled awkwardly in slight acceptance.

"To eat you mean?" Mother appeared in the entry hall.

"William?" She hobbled in with her walking stick, dressed in a nightgown and shoal.

"Uh… Mother." William and Drusilla both unsteadily got to their feet, facing Mother.

"Where have you been?" She demanded, worry the strong tone in her voice. "I've been beside myself for days."

"You needn't have worried, Mother." William strode across the carpet towards her, leaving Dru's side. "You'll never have to worry about anything again. Something has happened." She looked at her son with a profound look of concern, and strangely, interest. "I've changed."

She only then noticed the woman standing behind her son and demanded an explanation. "I don't… Who's this woman?"

"I'm the one that gave birth to your son." Drusilla said to her calmly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's true, Mother." William turned and took Dru's hand, pulling her to his side. "Drusilla… She's… She's made me what I am. I am no longer bound to this mortal coil. I have become a creature of the night. A vampire." Mother looked at him strangely.

"Are you drunk?"

William hesitated. "A little bit." He explained to Mother how he could heal her of her sickness, old age and fact that she was dying. "Let me do this for you." He reached out, but she backed away in uncertainty.

"What are you talking about? Why are you acting so strangely?"

"It's all right Mother. It's only me." He advanced on her, slowly and gently wrapping his arms around her. "We'll be together… forever." She looked over his shoulder at the woman she knew now as Drusilla, as she stared back with deep, knowing eyes.

"William…" Mother began.

"It only hurts… for a moment." He pulled back Mother's collar and sunk his teeth into her neck. Sucking the life from her, he thought about how much good it would do her.

Never again would she have to worry about the illness that was killing her. The _unknown_ illness. Doctors from all around England couldn't work out what was wrong with her, but now William had the cure. He would make her better, well again. He would give her knew life, and she would live forever. They would be together… forever.

He stopped just short of killing her, and fed her from his wrist. He lay her down gently on the velvet green couch and took Drusilla upstairs. All they had to do now was wait, and by dawn the next day Mother would be just like them.

She would not fear anything anymore. Not life, not death, not sickness and not health. She would have nothing and no one to fear, and she could be free. It was all William wanted for her. He explained that fact to Drusilla as they waited out the day in his room upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

William came in from his short walk, and put his coat down. "Mother?" he called, spotting her cane nearby. As soon as he called, he noticed the song his mother always used to sing him. It was playing somewhere. When he turned, his mother was standing there, holding the music box from where the tune was playing.

"Hello, William," she smiled.

"Look at you," Will breathed. He was astounded at the sight before him. His mother, right there in front of him, had her hair down, and was not showing one sign of that illness that had plagued her. She looked radiant, almost glowing. And she was smiling. He could think of nothing more in the world he could've done that would make him this happy. Even she herself told him that she was all better now. "You're glowing." He told her, smiling.

"Am I? Well, I suppose I have you to thank for that, don't I?" She shut the music box, "How ever will I repay you?"

"Seeing you like this is payment enough." And that was the truth.

"Oh, William, you're so," she touched his face and he leant into her hand, "tender."

Will couldn't get over her radical change, knowing that he was the one that made her better. She felt so alive! So full of life. (He knew that was not the case, but she seemed so much happier now.) "Well, this is as it should be, mother. You and I together. All of London laid out before us."

She smiled. "Ah, yes. Us."

He had an entire plan for them. He was so excited. He wanted to do everything in one night, show her all that Drusilla had shown him, open her eyes to her new world. "First, we'll feast. Then the night is yours. Theater, perhaps. Dancing? Tell me," He reached out to her, "what's your pleasure?"

She turned on him, "Pleasure?" Will was instantly taken aback at her tone, "To take my leave of you, of course. 'The lark hath spake from twixt its wee beak?' You honestly thought I could bear an eternity listening to that twaddle? I feel extraordinary. It's as though I've been given new eyes. I see everything. Understand. . . everything."

"Mother. . ." To say he was crushed was an understatement. He was appalled. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. This was his Mother! His mother! The one that had sat by the fire with him, reading stories, taking of the town, and smiling as he recounted his day. His mother that encouraged his writing, told him that, one day, he would find his love through his words. She had been so kind, and now. . . and now, what was this? What was this creature in front of him? Certainly, it was not his mother. Certainly, this could not be the same woman.

"I hate to be cruel," she sneered, "No, I don't. I used to hate to be cruel in life. Now, I find it rather freeing. Nothing less will pry your greedy little fingers off my apron strings, will it?"

He could take no more. He had to look away. "Stop. Please."

But she wouldn't. She stepped closer, "Ever since the day you first slithered from me like a parasite. . ."

A parasite? What had happened to her? "What're you s —"

"Had I known better, I could have spared myself a lifetime of tedium and just dashed your brains out when I first saw you." He tried to back away, but she followed him.

"God, I prayed you'd find a woman to release me, but you scarcely showed an interest. Who could compare to your doddering housebound mum? A captive audience for your witless prattle."

That wasn't true. Not anymore. He found his courage and stepped towards her, "Whatever I was, that's not who I am anymore."

She laughed. She laughed at him! "Darling, it's who you'll always be. A limp, sentimental fool," She stepped forward, forcing him up against the fireplace, "You want to run, don't you? Scamper off and cry to your new little trollop. Do you think you'll be able to love her?" She leaned in, far too close for his comfort, "Think you'll be able to touch her without feeling me?" This was so wrong. So wrong. He had to get away. He must get away! "All you ever wanted was to be back inside." When she touched him, he wanted to scream, to run far away. This was wrong! This wasn't Mother! "You finally got your wish, didn't you? Sank your teeth into me. An eternal kiss."

"No. I only wanted to make you well." He couldn't get away.

"You wanted your hands on me. Perhaps you'd like a chance to finish off what you started."

No! God, it was all wrong! He pushed her away frantically, "I love you. I did. Not like this."

"Just like this. This is what you always wanted. Who's my dark little prince?" She leaned in and tried to kiss him – kiss him! That was the final straw. He couldn't do this. It couldn't be like this. This wretched creature! He shouted at her, knocking her down. But she didn't stay. She grabbed her cane and swung it at him, screaming something that he didn't hear and cared not to. The cane broke from their struggle, and she said words that sunk his stomach. It couldn't be like this. Not his mother.

"I'm sorry." And he was. For ever doing this to her. He drove the wooden cane shaft through her heart, and she exploded into dust. His mother. He had killed Mother. He had killed her. Jut like that. Just like. . . .

He dropped the cane into her ashes and smoothed out his clothes. Taking a deep calming breath, he closed his eyes and calmed his nerves. That was a mistake. That was a great big mistake. Never again would he make it. Never. He opened his eyes and went in search of his own dark princess. From now on, he would only bite to kill.


	4. Chapter 4

_Royal London Hotel, England. 1880._

The room was lavishly decorated with mixes of red and beige. Lace doilies and velvet maroon curtains were everywhere, just a piece of that time in history. As Angelus paced anxiously around the room waiting for his beloved vampire princess Darla to return home, he heard footsteps outside.

The double doors opened and Darla walked inside before promptly closing them behind her.

"Ah my love, where've you been?" Angelus said, stopping his nervous pacing.

"I was talking to somebody outside." She told him. "It seems the Master wishes for me to pay him a visit." Angelus perked up at the mention of his name. That horridly ugly beast that was a poor excuse for a vampire. Angelus had made the comment that he _never_ wanted to look like the Master. Ever.

"And you're not goin' ta go ta him, are ya now?" Angelus asked.

"Well I haven't seen him for a very long time Angelus. He is, after all, my sire."

"So you'll be goin' then." Darla nodded. "I see."

"Will you be coming too?" Darla inquired.

"That guy is the _last_ vampire on Earth I want ta see, love." He scoffed. "I'd rather die."

"I'm sure it could be arranged." Darla mumbled.

"What's that love?" Angelus heard what Darla had rudely said. She looked up and smiled innocently. "How about you stay here with me instead?"

"Angelus, I haven't seen him in close to a hundred years. It's time that we caught up." She paused. "Either you come, or you stay."

The ultimatum. Go with her to see him, or stay behind. The choice was obvious, but it wouldn't sit well with her. She'd want him to go, but she knew how much he really disliked the Master. Angelus cared not for her deep feelings, only his deep feeling of hate and annoyance with that guy.

"How 'bout we both stay." Angelus pressed.

"I told you once already Angelus, I'm going. Are you going to come?"

"Why do you have ta go?" Angelus asked. "And now? I mean, we just got 'ere."

"We can come back here after we visit the Master, but now is the time when we go because now is the time he wants to see me."

"Does he want ta see me?" Angelus asked.

"He… it wasn't mentioned, no." Darla replied hesitantly.

"So then there's no need ta go so urgently. When we head back around Europe in a few months we can see him then. There's no rush."

"He has asked for me Angelus, and when he asks he gets what he wants. If I don't go now he will send others for me until I go."

"Well I'll just kill 'em all." Angelus brushed it off, and Darla frowned.

"You don't understand the importance he has to me, do you?" She asked. "He has power over me Angelus, and I have power over you. He is my _sire_, he _made_ me. I made you, which means if he asks for me then I go and if I ask you to go as well then you go."

"Sorry love, it doesn't work that way. You see, I don't want ta go with you ta see him. In fact, I don't want ta see him at all. If I never saw him again in my life it'd be too soon."

Darla took a step towards him and slapped him, scratching his cheek with her nails. His hand instantly leapt to his face to feel the wound. He looked down at his hand to see a small amount of blood on his finger. He looked back up at Darla.

"Go to see your precious Master, I'll be waiting here." He snapped at her. "When Drusilla returns home tonight we'll see who has power over whose Childe."

"Fine. I'll be back in a few weeks. Tell her not to do anything stupid while I'm gone like make herself a playmate."

"Come ta think of it, that's where she went tonight I think. Saw a handsome young fellow and followed after him. Maybe there'll be a new addition to the family when you return."

"Or maybe not."

"Oh don't worry my love, I'll break him into the family." Angelus smirked cunningly.

"I'm not worried about another male around the house Angelus, it's you I'm worried about right now. You have no comprehension of true power and ruling. You know little about control and authority, and you need to understand that I am the one who rules this household, not you."

"We'll see, when you return." Angelus said to her. She huffed and turned to leave.

"Goodbye Angelus." She said irritably.

"See you in a few days love. Have a safe trip."

"Don't try and win me back Angelus. We'll talk more about this when I return."

"And I'll show you who has the authority over who…" Angelus whispered seductively. Darla threw open the doors in frustration and disappeared outside, slamming the doors shut behind her. Angelus shuddered as the doors rattled on their hinges before silence filled his ears.

She left him alone. She left him to wait out the night alone in a huge hotel room with abundant room to do whatever he pleased. However, the only thing he wanted was her.

Angelus wandered through to the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed, staring across the room. He sighed heavily and unnecessarily, realising how quickly he got bored. He fell backwards onto the bed, lying there until day broke. He hadn't even realised that he'd fallen asleep.

He waited out the day, bored and alone. He listened to the dreadful classical music on the gramophone and read a book until nightfall when he lay back on the bed again. Oh God how he was bored. He missed not having Darla around, even though they had just had a fight not 24 hours ago. It wasn't as big as some, but still, Angelus hated to lose and once again he had lost to her.

Lying on his back, he kept telling himself that he'd punish her when she returned and show her who really had the power. Once again he began to doze off. He heard the door open not long after lying down, and sat up.

Drusilla's giggles could be heard in the next room, and Angelus could distinctly smell another male with her. Had she turned someone? Did she really make herself a playmate to spend eternity with _and_ did she bring him here tonight to meet Angelus? He suddenly got a little excited. Finally, he was not the only male. He had somebody else to share his killings with in a masculine way. He made sure to tell the boy that, getting to his feet and heading towards Drusilla's scent. He would show them that _he_ had the power in this house.


	5. Chapter 5

1_Royal London Hotel, England, 1880_

He was fully in the mood for some dessert of the fleshy kind, but then he had to go and ask the stupidest question. _Is this your home?_ He practically slapped himself when she seriously answered him. But then he saw the bodies, and was a little . . . put off.

"Angelus?" he responded to her comment, still looking at the corpses, "Who the bloody hell's Ang—?" William stopped mid-sentence. Something caught his attention, a certain sensation, a calling, perhaps. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but he knew where it was coming from. He turned to the doorway in front of him.

"Look what I made," Drusilla stepped forward, "It's called Willy."

"William," he promptly corrected her. There was a man in the doorway. Like them, he knew. Still, he could not make out his face.

Drusilla smiled, "Where's Darla? I want Darla to see William."

William wondered briefly who Darla was. Another vampire, perhaps? He had never known so many had existed, and right in the city. His city. He felt foolish for never noticing. But then, by the air this mystery man had about him, perhaps he was better of not doing so.

The man stepped out from the shadows, the light from the shaded windows illuminating his large frame. "Darla and I had a little spat. Her precious master sent for her. You know Darla. Master's pet."

"Oh. Poor Angelus," Drusilla cooed.

The Angelus character said something, moved for a moment, but William wasn't listening. Not since he had moved into view. He was too enthralled in this other vampire. His mind flicked back to the bodies of the hotel room's previous owners. This man had done that, this creature . . . that was grabbing his wrist.

William felt the tingling burn of the sun's rays on his flesh, and his mind snapped back to attention. Angelus was speaking.

"Do you have any idea what it's like having nothing but women as travel companions, night in and night out?"

William yanked his hand — now sizzling — away from Angelus' grip. This man may have been dangerous, but William valued his life. "Touch me again. . ." It didn't sound like much of a warning, but he tried to be as predatory as he could. Like Angelus looked.

"Don't mistake me. I do love the ladies. It's just lately . . . I've been wondering . . ." Will watched in horror as the other vampire placed his fist in the sunbeam. He could hear it sizzling. Angelus continued speaking, "What it'd be like . . . to share the slaughter of innocents . . . with another man. Don't . . . don't think that makes me some kind of a deviant, hmm?" William watched, still feeling shocked and intimidated and. . . something else, "Do you?"

His hand was still throbbing from the sun, and there was this persistent _spark_ in the back of his neck. The other vampire's words washed over him. Deviants. . . He watched Angelus watch him, and he understood that this was some sort of test. He'd have to pass this, or else he'd be one of those corpses, slumped in the entryway. Before he could change his mind, he thrust his own fist into the sun.

Angelus laughed, and slapped him on the shoulder. "Ah! I like this one! You and me, we're gonna be the best of friends."

William couldn't help but laugh with Angelus. He had escaped death — again. What other wonders could this new life hold?


	6. Chapter 6

It was a perfectly clear night. Drusilla's eyes twinkled like the bright stars above. She, Angelus and William strolled down a lane in the middle of London's richest district. Darla was still with the Master, and it had been exactly four days and one night since the elder vampire left. Angelus was feeling a little alone at this stage.

"Dru, love," William wrapped his arms around his undead bride as they walked. "Do you feel a bit peckish? Do you want someone to eat?"

"Ooh, a lovely little child would be nice." She whispered back to him eagerly.

"Then it's a child you shall have, my love." He released her from his grip and just kept one arm around her waist as they walked, on the look out for dinner.

Angelus watched his childe and the boy she had made, and felt a sensation he'd never experienced before. It was an itching to try something new, something different. He got the feeling when he looked at young Will.

"Children, here's a nice little cottage." He said, disregarding his thoughts for just a moment. "Why don't we see if we can find a little child inside for Dru?" Drusilla giggled excitedly and bounded up to the door. William followed her and kicked in the door, leading Drusilla inside. Angelus followed them in, closing the door behind him.

"Little children…" Drusilla whispered in a singsong voice. "Where are you little children?" William followed her into the kitchen, through the dining room and back into the living room where they'd come in. Drusilla noticed a staircase leading up to the second floor.

"William, let our Dru find her own dinner, eh?" Angelus suggested.

"I'm hungry too, mate." William replied, watching her as she ascended the stairs.

"Just let her have her fun. I'm sure we'll hear if she finds someone."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." William hesitantly agreed with the older vampire. He'd been intrigued by Angelus ever since they met, and wanted to know more about him. After all, they were family now. William felt that he deserved to know about his grandsire's history, so he asked. "So how long have you and Dru been travelling through Europe?"

"It's not just the two of us young Will, Darla is usually with us." Angelus replied.

"Darla?" William was unsure of who this _Darla_ woman he'd heard so much about really was. He was yet to meet her.

"My sire, my love." Angelus informed him. "We've travelled through Europe for decades boy, before you were even born."

"And Drusilla." William brought up his own love. "How long has she been with you?"

"You mean when did I sire her?" Angelus questioned.

"Yeah."

"I believe twas around 1860. Not that long ago, really."

"Really." William was fascinated by his new family's history. He wanted to know more about vampires and more about his family of vampires in particular. "What more can you tell me about us?"

"Vampires?" Angelus inquired.

"Not just vampires, us as a family. You, Drusilla, Darla…"

"Not much to tell." Angelus moved on from young William's questions and changed the subject. "Come, we should see if Drusilla has found anyone yet."

"Why won't you tell me what I want to know?" William demanded as they approached the top of the stairs, Angelus in front of William.

"Because you're asking too many questions, lad. You're such an inquisitive young boy, and you've got much to learn."

"So teach me." William answered. "Teach me what you know."

"What I know…" Angelus pondered. He turned right at the top of the stairs and waited for William to follow. He stepped inside an empty bedroom, and stood waiting, a hand resting on the edge of the door. As William walked inside, he slammed the door closed. This sudden noise startled Will and he spun around. Angelus stepped right up close to his face, causing Will to back down.

"Ang–?" William tried to speak.

"Have you felt it?" Angelus demanded.

"Have I felt what?" William asked.

"Have you felt it, Will?" Angelus repeated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." William was confused. Angelus, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing. Pressure would make the boy confess how he felt, Angelus just knew it. He just needed the right amount…

"Sure you don't, Will." William looked at him strangely, slowly beginning to understand. He _had_ felt it, just wasn't about to admit it.

"I don't." He lied. Angelus smiled and suddenly forced him backwards with a swift push from both of his hands. William stumbled and fell back onto the bed. Angelus approached and as William tried to crawl backwards on the bed, Angelus just moved closer. Angelus pushed William down flat on his back and knelt over the young blonde's stomach.

"Tell me again that you don't." Angelus whispered as he knelt over William, pinning him to the bed. Angelus leant down and kissed William on the lips, fully engulfing the younger vampire's mouth. He placed both his hands on William's chest and leant down further, bringing them both closer. When they finally parted, William spoke.

"I lied, sire." He grinned up at the older brunette on top of him. "I'll always lie." Angelus moved in again and kissed his childe, feeling William's hands move up and touch his back. They wrapped around his broad shoulders and ran up and down his shoulder blades. Then the two heard Drusilla calling from another room, followed by several young, high-pitched screams.

"William, Angelus!" Dru cried. "Come quick for a feast of children." Angelus pulled back and broke free from William's grasp. William still lay staring up at him from on the bed.

"You're leaving so soon?" William asked.

"Drusilla calls for us. Listen." Drusilla shrieked again and more screams were heard from the children. William inched off the bed, and looked at Angelus. He stared back.

"It this going to ever happen again?" William inquired.

"If you're lucky, boy." Angelus turned and followed the sounds of Drusilla's shrieks. William stood in the room, watching as Angelus disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

1The white lace was centered exactly on the table, and the chairs were spaced equally. A cup and saucer were placed at each setting, with a cloth napkin to the side. In the middle was a hot pot of tea and a tray of assorted desserts. Everything was carefully arranged for a pleasant tea party, but something was wrong. Dru frowned over her pot of tea. Her dolls were frowning, too.

"William," she cooed, "all my cakes have gone bitter. Bring me some new sweets, my love."

There was no answer. Dru frowned deeper, and pushed at her plate of desserts. One of her dolls sniggered quietly. It was the one to her left, in the pretty yellow dress. Her name was Miss Anne, and both of her eyes were poked out and replaced with bright blue buttons. She had a reputation for speaking out of turn, and spreading secrets. Dru didn't like her at all, but she said such important things.

"Naughty little girl. It's impolite not to share." Drusilla reprimanded her. She knew that, with repetition, the tiny girl would learn. Lessons must be reinforced, after all, if they were to sink in.

Miss Anne china mouth tinkled, and she spilled the words of the stars.

"I don't find that to be very nice, not inviting me," the dark vampress remarked, "Now I'm cross. I don't like when I'm cross, and it's your fault for making me such. For that, you don't get any more tea." Dru plucked up the saucer with its tiny cup and peered into it. The milkless liquid sloshed about, and for a moment, William's wide smile reflected back at her. The china shattered against the wall, and tea ran down the wall.

"It's not fair. Grandmummy will certainly be cross, as well. She'll be home soon. Willy won't stay away for long."

She glanced at her discarded tray of cakes, now littered with flies and maggots. This wasn't nice at all.


	8. Chapter 8

William and Angelus were on the prowl. Drusilla was upset with William because he had left her for a day to spend the entire time bonding with Angelus. Bonding in a way she could never have guessed.

But now they were here and they were on the hunt. Children satisfied Dru, but these men wanted more, they needed more. William spotted a couple strolling down the street side-by-side as they approached a corner.

"Shall we cut 'em off, sire?" William suggested.

"Go round son, sneak up on the lass. I'll 'ave the lad she's bein' accompanied by." Angelus pointed for William to head around through some back alleys, as he turned to head in the opposite direction down another alley.

Minutes later William had the young lass in his grip, sucking her dry. Angelus caught the man off-guard as he gasped at the sight of his beloved lass being bitten by William. After the two vampires had had their fill they let the bodies fall to the ground and kicked them aside.

"Nobody will find them til morning son, don't fret." Angelus told William.

"Tis not that I'm worried about sire." William replied.

"Then what's bothering you?"

"It's Dru. I've been away from her for a day now. A whole day without her. We must go back. I must see her."

"William," Angelus placed a hand on Will's back and led him down the street. "Don't worry so much about our young Dru. She can take care of herself, and she'll be there for you when we return."

"But why can we not return now?"

"Because there is one place I'd like to take you lad." Angelus grinned and removed his hand from Will's back. He continued down the street as William stopped in his tracks. He hadn't realised where Angelus had been walking him to all night.

In front of them towering at the end of the street was a large, fancy house. There was light escaping from every window, candles burning brightly in every room. Angelus was taking William to a party. A feast, really. Somewhere that he could find and have whomever he wanted. Strangely, this didn't faze him much. There were only two people he wanted to be with, and one of them he had left behind.

"Angelus, I must insist on returning." William pressed.

"Stop your whinin' boy and hurry up. We're about to miss the feast." William rolled his eyes and followed his sire up to the house. Angelus knocked and waited until a pretty young lass answered the door.

"Good evening. It's a little late, but you're just in time for dinner." She told them, stepping aside to allow them in. Angelus grinned.

"Yes, I believe we are." He and William waited for their formal invitation. "Are we allowed inside fair lady?"

"Yes, of course." She answered quickly, realising her rudeness to them. "Come on in and join the party gentlemen." Angelus turned back to look at William slyly and the two headed inside as the young lass closed the door behind them.

Inside the house was lavishly decorated with lots of reds and browns. There were dark floorboards in every room with expensive rugs and furniture. Angelus and William were in heaven.

"We should bring Drusilla here." William suggested, hinting again that he wanted to be with her at this time. "Now would be a good time."

"Stop it boy." Angelus scolded. "Come on, have a good time. Find someone to drink." Angelus stepped through a crowd of people and left William standing in the entry hall amongst a few gentlemen in brown suits.

"Ah, Harry." One greeted him. _What_? William pretended to know the men, waving slightly and joining their circle. "How's life treating you these days?"

"Oh, life's not doing so well at the moment." William answered.

"Really? Oh, that's a shame. How's the missus?"_ The missus_? William tried to think on the spot to create a cover story for himself at the party.

"She's… she's great. Couldn't be better." William lied. He was lost. Where was Angelus?

"Fabulous." One of the men answered him. "Here, have some beer lad." _How did this Harry fellow know these men_? _Who were they_? After growing up in London and living there all his life, William had managed to socialise with many rich folk about. How was it that he knew none of these men?

"I really must head off. I have to find the man I came with tonight."

"Oh right, off you go then. Lovely to see you again." William smiled awkwardly and backed away.

"Say hello to Elizabeth for us Harry." William nodded then turned his back on the men and went in search of Angelus. Upstairs, he found endless hallways with what seemed like hundreds of empty rooms. Bathrooms. Bedrooms. One dining room at least. Sitting rooms. And entertaining lounge with a bar and an array of couches. William finally found Angelus around a corner in one of the hallways polishing off a young brunette lass. He let her body slide to the floor against the wall as he wiped the blood of his lips. It stained his sleeve and he tucked it away.

"Did you find somebody lad?" Angelus inquired.

"No. I met some gentlemen who thought I was Harry, though." William replied. Angelus patted him on the back.

"Good. Now use that alias to find someone to eat." His voice became sterner and obviously became more of an order than a suggestion.

"I want to go back to Drusilla." William said boldly. Angelus was taken by surprise. Since William's siring he had not been so bold as to speak against Angelus.

"You _will_ find someone to eat and _then_ we will go." Angelus told him clearly. "Not before."

"Angelus, I'm not –"

"Do not argue with me boy." Angelus snapped. "Go downstairs, grab a young lady and bring her up here. I'll be waiting near the door downstairs, and I expect to smell blood on your breath when I see you next."

William shut up fast. He knew what was good for him, and Angelus was beginning to raise his voice higher than William would have liked. However, he enjoyed the tension between himself and Angelus at these times.

"Sire, is there nothing better you'd rather be doing at this time?" William offered seductively. Angelus caught on rather slowly.

"Do as I tell you boy, and don't argue with me."

"There are many bedrooms in this house. On this level. Right here. Right now." William continued. Angelus could see where he was going.

"Boy…" Angelus was lost for words for just that second before William spoke again.

"I doubt anyone will be up here for a long while sire. We could be alone here for that time." He grinned and it was received and returned by a keen Angelus.

"End of the hallway Will, there's a lovely bedroom down there. It'll be checked last tonight, of course." William nodded and the two headed towards the empty bedroom with a half open door. Once inside, Angelus slowly closed the door behind them both. They were alone for another night.


	9. Chapter 9

1William clutched the piece of paper to his chest. He had read it at least ten times now. He sighed and glanced at it one last time.

_My dearest Angelus, _

_The Master is well, though I doubt you have given his state of being much thought. He asks for you, knowing that you would only sneer. Next time, childe, you must come with me. You simply cannot disregard authority. He is blood. Your blood. It would not kill you to exchange hellos. _

_But enough of that. It is all behind us now. By the time this letter reaches you, I will be on the boat for England. I have missed you dearly. Have you thought about me each day, as you lay in our empty bed? Or has Drusilla accompanied you? She must have been awfully lonely with only you for company. Perhaps, when I get back, we can leave a few minions in charge of her. It will give her some things to play with. And it has been so long since we've been alone. _

_Keep an eye out for me, darling. Within a couple of weeks, you shall see me again. _

_Your sire, _

_Darla_

The fireplace crackled as Will threw the clean sheet of paper in. Releasing the breath he had been holding, he retreated back to his chair.

"What was that, boy?" Angelus looked up from his newspaper. Their gazes locked, and William thought he would surely be crushed under those eyes. He floundered for an answer.

"It was nothing, sir. Wrong address."

_He wasn't hiding anything. He wasn't hiding anything. He wasn't hiding. Please, don't question it. _

Angelus nodded and went back to his reading. William once again sighed with relief. Two weeks. He only had two weeks left before this Darla came back and ruined it all.

Drusilla giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed so quickly, and Darla had come back. William hadn't given Angelus a single letter from her, destroying them all in the fireplace. He heard her coming up the hall.

"Angelus! Oh, Angelus!" She called throughout the hotel as she approached the room she left in a huff a month or two earlier. "Where are you Angelus?"

Angelus smelt her before he heard her shouting. He got up off the bed and headed over to the door to greet her, prepared for an argument to take place after what had happened when she left. He knew nothing of her letters, and stayed quiet until she opened the door from fear of what she may have to say.

"Angelus?" Darla called one last time, as she was still outside the door.

"I'm here my love." Angelus stood there, hands in his pockets as he looked up and down from Darla to his feet and back to Darla again. She looked him up and down, seeing that he was still in good shape. Something had been giving him a good workout.

"Angelus." Darla was glad to see him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck lovingly.

"So, you're not angry then are ya love?" Angelus queried.

"Whatever gave you that impression?"

"Our little spat before ya left, perhaps?"

"Did you not read my letters, Angelus?" Darla seemed a little hurt, and Angelus had a confused look plastered on his face. "I said that all of that was behind us now. Perhaps another day we shall talk about that, but not right now."

"I never got ya letters love. Must've got mixed up in the mail."

"Well, that's public service for you; never reliable." Darla brushed it off. "Where's young Drusilla gotten off to?"

"I'm not sure exactly." Angelus pondered, trying to remember where he'd last seen her. Sunset was a few hours ago so perhaps she'd set off with William to go hunting. Angelus didn't know that William was listening from outside in the hallway.

"Is she here, at least? Can you tell me that?" Darla asked.

"Perhaps she's out with young Will, in which case no, she isn't 'ere."

"Who's Will?" Darla inquired.

"Ah, young William. Drusilla's childe. The night you left she returned home with 'im, showing 'im off to me. Quite a bright young lad, bit touchy 'bout his manliness and all that, if ya know what I mean. I rather fancy the young lad; he's quite a good companion when it comes to the long nights."

"I'm guessing you broke him in then, as I remember you so bluntly put it?"

"Do you want the truth, love?"

"I don't need to be told, Angelus. I am not stupid; I can smell him on you."

"And you're not bothered by that t'all?"

"Well, frankly, no. I went to the Master and you've been spending time with this 'Will' boy. I don't see why I should have a problem with it. We both have our companions, but now it's back to us. The two of _us_."

"I see, love. And would you be offended if we were to spend more time together?"

"We'll see."

William listened from outside the door at the words Angelus and Darla were saying. He heard Drusilla giggling just down the hall in their room, playing with her dolls and tea set.

"Would ya like to meet young Will, Darla?" Angelus asked.

"I don't see why not." Angelus nodded and brushed past her, heading out to find William. Hearing Angelus approaching, William dashed for the bathroom. He couldn't go back to Drusilla, she'd say to Angelus he'd been out somewhere else until just then. He couldn't have Angelus knowing that he'd tampered with the situation of Darla's return so that he wouldn't know anything of it.

Angelus knocked on Drusilla's door as William watched from the bathroom. "Dru? Are you in there?"

"I'm 'aving a tea party with my dollies." Drusilla replied through the closed door. "Let us be."

Angelus checked the other rooms before William finally stepped out of the bathroom. "Angelus." He said loudly, catching the older vampire's attention.

"Ah William; come with me, I want you to meet Darla." Angelus walked beside him as he showed William back to their room, where Darla stood near the bed.

"This is William then?" Darla asked. Angelus gently pushed him forward.

"This is William." He replied. William looked into Darla's eyes and she saw that there was nothing wrong with him to keep him from being a part of her family. She smiled and approached him, seeing that he really was quite a handsome lad. She touched his shoulder with one hand lovingly.

"William." She said softly.

"Darla?" William answered, looking at the pretty thing before him.

"I see no reason why we can't get along young lad." She whispered. "But right now, Angelus and I have some catching up to do. Why don't you come back in a few hours?"

"Right then." William replied, trying to be tough in front of the leading authority figure in the house. As he left the room, William thought to himself, _Angelus will always be mine_.


	11. Chapter 11

1"What's the matter, Willy?" Drusilla crawled close, dragging her dress across the carpet. "You look cross."

"Nothing, Dru." He sat down in an empty chair, staring into an empty tea cup. "Playing with your dolls again, then?"

"They're awfully chatty today. Grandmummy's back. She's gonna have fun with Daddy. You've met Grandmummy, haven't you, Willy?"

"Yeah."

"And?" She crawled over to him. "Don't you like her?"

"She's fine."

"She's sharp," Drusilla scraped a fingernail down Will's cheek, "and cool. Smart and tastes like spoilt honey. She likes you."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're still in one piece, of course!" She pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "I can see all the anger coming out of your ears. Not the new one in the house. No one's gonna love you anymore. Silly boy," She reached down, unbuttoning his waistcoat, "We'll always be together. When Daddy leaves, and Mummy gets cross, there'll always be us. You're gonna take care of me, Willy?"

She rested her hands across his smooth stomach. "Gonna be my shining knight, like you were always supposed to be?"

"Sure, Dru." He removed her hands, and stood up. "When do ya think we're all gonna go out and get someone to eat?"

Drusilla giggled, a mess of purple lace and dark locks on the floor. "Silly boy, Mummy and Daddy aren't going out tonight. They've got things to catch up on!"

Will bit the inside of his cheek and curled his hands into fists. Sometimes, he couldn't stand the company of this insane girl. "You're mad, Dru. Of course they have to eat."

She shook her head and lay back on the carpet. "Mummy's missed Daddy so. There are . . . hm. Other things to eat. Hm. Want to have a bite?" She closed her eyes, curling her lips up into a lazy smile. Will made for the door. "Oh," she sat back up, pale hands curling in her lap, "Where are you going?"

"Out." He tried not to slam the door too hard.


	12. Chapter 12

"Angelus?" Darla whispered as she rolled over and rested her head and right hand on his stomach. The two lay in bed, the curtains drawn as sunlight peered around the edges.

"Yes ma' love?" Angelus replied.

"How long have we been here for?"

"Been where love? London? Several months now, I believe. We should probably be movin' on sometime soon before Drusilla and young William become tired of us and this place and leave on their own."

"Not just London, Angelus." Darla replied. "I mean _here_, lying in this bed together. It's nice to be back, but I feel as though I haven't been out of this bed in days. I feel like I haven't _eaten_ in days. I'm starving and I'm craving blood."

"We _have_ been here for a days; I've seen the sun rise and set twice in the time we've been here."

"Then can we go out?"

"It's day, Darla. Do you really expect us to just step outside and grab the first human we see?"

"If we wait a few hours until sunset, then can we go out? Will you take me somewhere nice?"

"I don't see why not. Shall we invite Drusilla and young William? Perhaps they'd like someone to eat."

"I suppose we could, but it's nice with just you and me. If we've been in this room for days then they've probably been out on their own anyway for a feed. They'll survive without us Angelus; they're not totally dependent on us."

"But love, they're a part of the family. You spoke so much of our family before you left. Have you not forgotten?"

"I haven't." Darla snapped. "I've been back for two weeks Angelus, two weeks! I haven't brought this up because I was content with just being back with you. We'll get to that conversation eventually, and I have _not_ forgotten about it."

"Then tell me; why can't William and Drusilla come with us?"

"Why is it that you _want_ them to come with us so badly, Angelus? What has changed your mind and made you more focussed on our family?"

"Let's just say that during our absence I grew close to young Will. I'd like it if he and Drusilla came along."

Darla sighed impatiently. She hated when Angelus was in-the-right in an argument because it meant she couldn't win. "All right Angelus, bring them along. I just want someone to eat. I'm starving!"

"At sunset I'll take us all out for a night on the town. It's a Friday night love, there's bound to be somewhere fun we can go. A bar or a hotel, or maybe back to that place Will and I went to while you were gone."

"What place?" Darla inquired.

"It was a large house and they were having a party. We found someone to eat then left. Will wasn't too thrilled with leaving Drusilla behind, but I soon put him in his place."

"I'm sure you did." Darla mused. "I wonder; would he be all right with the four of us heading out? With Drusilla being around and all?"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't he be all right with it?"

Darla sighed, pausing. "You say he and Drusilla are close, right? As lovers?" Angelus simply raised his eyebrows, trying to figure out where Darla was going with this. "And you say you've 'spent time with him' during my absence?" She emphasised the final phrase of her sentence.

"And your point is?" Angelus asked. "Why would William not want for all of us to go out somewhere together?"

"Could there maybe be some tension Angelus; between you and William while he's with Drusilla?" Angelus' anger rose within him. _No_.

"Darla, I'm in love with you." He snapped. "William is my childe, as is Drusilla. But William and Drusilla are a couple and you and I are a couple. There is no other way this works."

"All right then Angelus, if you say so. But are you sure William feels the same? Will _he_ be all right going with us all? Does he feel differently about you?"

"I don't know, love. William can choose for himself, but there's really nothing between us." He lied. "Why don't we just tell them we're going out tonight and see what they want to do? If they want to come, then they're welcome. But if they don't, then you and I will have a party just for two." Angelus grinned, forgetting about the little spat they just had. He kissed Darla on top of her head. She looked up at him before kissing him firmly on the lips and shifting her position so she was sitting on his stomach.

"What on earth could we do to pass the time until then, I wonder?" Darla smiled seductively. Angelus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I don't have a single thought right now love." He replied. They kissed again, all worrying thoughts disappearing in a moment of passion.

Outside, William had just stormed out of Drusilla's room. He approached Angelus and Darla's room, opening the door slightly to barge in on them and ask if he could be kept away from Drusilla. As he opened the door just a little he saw Darla and Angelus in bed, rolling around under the covers. Gasping, he quickly shut the door and backed away before they noticed. Sighing in annoyance he returned to Drusilla, with nowhere else to go.

"Where'd you go Willy?" Drusilla inquired as he stepped back inside the room and closed the door.

"Out."


	13. Chapter 13

1

Everywhere he turned, there was Darla. Every outing he had, there was Darla. Every single little bloody action he took, there was sodding Darla. William could feel the anger rise up inside of him. He could feel every muscle in his body tense and prepare to lash out. He heard the monster inside of him growl with rage. It wasn't jealousy. No. He could clearly see that Angelus was growing tired of the old woman. He caught little glances and was privy to jokes and jabs at the humans around them. Angelus never laughed, for Darla would surely be suspicious, but Will held on to each of those "private" moments with him. The young vampire learned to, after the nights passed without a single word passed between them. Darla was always there.

As was Drusilla. It wasn't an entirely unfortunate happening. The mad woman could be great fun. She spoke of the most fanciful things, and showed him a world only she could imagine. She danced like she was floating, and chattered nonstop (which was both good and bad at times.) She was company. Yet, she was frail. William felt like he would break her if he ever touched her the wrong way. He had to be so delicate with her, had to treat Drusilla as if she was a quiet princess. He had to be so gentle. There were some nights he didn't want to be gentle. She encouraged him, but he couldn't bear to hurt her. He only wanted something strong, someone strong. He wanted things the way they were. He wished dearly that the Master would call Darla away again. The boredom was sinking in.

So he sought other ways to entertain himself, other ways to gain attention, recognition, a pat on the head. He became a monster.

Drusilla laughed and clapped, swaying to and fro to a ruckus of broken violins and nasty, hard piano keys. Those were her words, anyhow. All William heard the delightful screams of his victims. The stupid, little humans actually squirmed and begged forgiveness. He never received any lucky breaks. Why should they? He wanted someone else to feel his pain. He wanted someone else to see. He wanted a lot of things, but there were only certain ones that he could get. William was never one for settling, but it felt good enough. Dru always cooed back to Daddy, and Darla was beginning to address him. It wouldn't be long before Angelus got to hunt with him — alone. If he just waited long enough. . .

The knives were getting boring. He needed better inspiration.


End file.
